Mistakes
by SynysterGates1
Summary: Vlad realizes his love for Henry after graduation. After telling each other their feelings Vlad meets Fang, the ex-girlfriend of October. Henry has to go on vacation with his family so Vlad wants some fun time. Will Vlad unleash his fantasy?


"My name is Kristoff now, so I would appreciate it if you called me that." He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. Vlad balled his hands into fist. For some reason he had the urge to punch Kristoff in the face then drain his body dry, running off with Fang hauled over his shoulders smiling. He brushed the thought away and looked at October. She was smiling widely and Snow was glaring at Fang, you could practically see the steam radiating off her body.

"So how do you all know each other?" Vlad asked. October turned to him.

"A couple of years ago we met at the Crypt and kind of started dating but then she moved. We kept contact over the internet so that's how she knows about you, but not the important part." October said. Snow looked at her wide eyed.

"How come I've never heard of her?" she asked.

"Because she didn't want me to tell anyone about us." October said, rubbing Snow's shoulder. Snow nodded slowly then hugged her as Fang and Kristoff walked back over to them.

"So, how long are you going to be here?" Vlad asked. Fang walked over and stood in front of him. She looked beautiful. She had on a black mini skirt with a small top that showed almost all of her torso. A shimmering ring dangled from her belly button, glistening every time she turned and breathed. She had a perfect tan that Vlad suspected was from being in the sun so much but it just made her more beautiful. There was this strange paleness to her skin that made her look sick but not quite. She was about 5"8 and had long smooth legs. Her bright green eyes shimmered as she stared at Vlad. Long black hair covered one eye making her look mysterious. She smiled as Vlad stared at her, revealing a straight row of white teeth.

"Well, my dad had to go here for some job, so for a couple months probably. But if I like here I'll get to stay and they'll move again. They always do." Fang sighed and smiled at Vlad. Vlad stood there frozen. The last time he heard something like that his best friend turned out to be a slayer. Hopefully, this time would be different. Maybe Fang was telling the truth and her dad really is here on business. He'd be okay with that as long as the business didn't involve him getting killed or having to fight and possibly get hurt, then he was good.

Vlad smiled back and completely forgot about Henry. He prayed that he didn't wake up and try to look for him. Vlad wanted to go home and make sure he didn't do it but at the same time he wanted to find more out about Fang.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" October asked. Snow gently nudge her in the stomach and shook her head slightly.

"Uh, probably sleep and eat then sleep again. Maybe party a little bit, possibly find a guy to hang out with. Is the Crypt still open?" Fang asked. October nodded and Kristoff's brow pulled together in confusion.

"Why do you look constipated, David?" Fang asked. He sighed and glared lightly at her for using his real name.

"Kristoff." He corrected. "Why would you need someone to hang out with when you have all of us?" he asked. Fang shrugged and looked at Vlad from the corner of her eye.

"I don't know. I just kind of have this feeling that I'm not exactly welcomed." She then turned her gaze toward Snow, who looked away innocently. Vlad gently glared at her and smiled at Fang.

"We wouldn't mind if you came with us to the Crypt. It would actually make it more exciting, having to introduce a beautiful girl to everyone." Vlad said, smiling like an idiot. He only then realized everyone was staring at him with their jaws dropped. He stood there confused until he reread what he said to himself silently. Then his eyes widened and he blushed deeply. He laughed a little and looked at Fang who was staring at October.

"Can you all stop staring at Vlad like he's some foreign creature?" Fang asked. Everyone looked away except for Snow who laughed gently.

"Shut up, Snow." He growled and Snow stuck her tongue out.

"I guess I could tag along, but just to see if anyone screwed up the awesomeness." Fang said and smiled. Snow snorted.

"Who the hell uses the word awesomeness?" she whispered, mainly to herself but everyone heard.

"I use that word all the time." Kristoff said. Vlad and October nodded in agreement and Snow rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Whatever. No one asked you anyway." She mumbled angrily. Vlad shrugged and turned his attention back to Fang.

"Where's Andrew?" she asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Knowing him, he's probably getting some poor helpless girl knocked up." Vlad said and shook his head. Fang's eyes widened.

"My dear, sweet, innocent Andrew is a petite pute?" she asked. She laid her hand across her chest and sighed. "I knew if I left this would happen. I tried to warn you all." She said and laughed.

"What did you call him? I'm sure if you told us we could all laugh." Snow said.

"I called him a little whore in French." Fang said. "Anyways, what time are you all going to the Crypt?" she asked.

"I'm going around eight or nine. If you want I can pick you up around eight thirty." Vlad said. Fang shook her head yes and smiled. Vlad almost passed out from the beauty of it.

"See, that's a great idea except you don't have a car, Tod." Kristoff smirked. Vlad smiled at him.

"Henry's letting me use his car while he's on vacation, so for two weeks, I do have a car, David." Vlad said. Kristoff glared daggers at him but remained quite.

"Okay, well I gotta go, so I'll see you tomorrow. Meet me outside Eats okay?" Fang asked him.

"Okay, I'll be there at eight thirty." She nodded and hugged him. she then turned and hugged October and shook hands with Snow.

"Bye." She called over her shoulder. She started walking away and Kristoff stood there with wide eyes.

"I'll be back." He said and jogged after her.

"Be careful, she might hurt you." October warned. Kristoff scoffed and kept walking. When he reached Fang, he grabbed her elbow and turned her toward him. They exchanged words then Fang smiled and lent toward Kristoff. Right when their lips were about to touch Kristoff doubled over with a pained look on his face. Vlad laughed but looked away quickly when Kristoff got up and started to walk toward them.

"What happened?" Snow asked. He shook his head and stared at the ground.

"I have to go before Nelly gets home." Vlad said and hugged October and Snow.

"Why? Doesn't she know about Henry and you?" October asked. Vlad smirked.

"Yeah, but she prefers that when we sleep together we at least have clothes on." He said. Kristoff gagged and rolled his eyes.

"Keep that nasty shit to yourself." He complained.

"You weren't saying that when you kissed me after graduation." Vlad said and laughed. Kristoff stared at him and looked like he was about to kill Vlad.

"I told you that I didn't know why I didn't that. And I thought you said we were going to keep that between us." He practically yelled.

"The only thing was between us was your tongue. And besides October saw you and told Snow so now it's between all of us. No one will tell Henry if you value your lives." Vlad threatened.

"And what are you going to do if someone squeals to Henry?" Kristoff asked mockingly.

"I won't be doing anything but fleeing the country. Henry is the one who will be doing the killing." Vlad said and laughed as he envisioned Henry walking around with a bat and crow bar to beat the life out of his friends. Then trying to find Vlad only to find out that he fled to some third world country no one knows the name of. Then Otis locking him in a basement saying he was a danger to Bathory and himself and he could come out when he was calm.

October and Snow put their hands up in defense. "Why would we get killed?" October asked.

"Because you didn't tell him or kill Kristoff." Vlad said simply.

"I would like to see Mr. Popularity try to touch me." Kristoff scoffed. Vlad shrugged.

"It's your life man. I'm just giving you a heads up. I gotta go. See you tomorrow. Bye Kristoff." Vlad gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"You lecture us but your setting your own death trap." Kristoff accused. Vlad kept walking and turned around to watch Kristoff mumble to himself.

"Stupid, son of a bitch. 'Henry this and Henry that, can Henry go?' I say fuck Henry. Which he probably is! Lucky bastard." Kristoff said angrily, walking to his own house.

Vlad continued walking to his and Nelly's house. When he got in the yard he climbed the tree and went in through the window. Henry lay there fast asleep, wearing a pair of Vlad's silk red boxers due to the activities they had gone through earlier that night.

_~~~~~flashback~~~~_

There was a knock at the door and Vlad was more than eager to open it. He jumped off his bed and ran to the door. His drudge, Henry, was standing there smiling.

"Hey, sexy. What are we doing today?" he asked stepping in and hugging Vlad. Henry was wearing white skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. He had a studded belt and black and white converse.

"Look who's calling who sexy." Vlad accused.

"Vlad? Who's at the door?" Nelly called from the kitchen.

"It's me Nell!" Henry yelled and walked into the kitchen to give her a hug.

"Henry! Are you hungry?" she asked. Henry rolled his eyes.

"That was a dumb question. When was the last time I wasn't hungry?" he said. They all laughed and Nelly threw him a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

Nelly had taken the fact that Vlad was bi pretty well. She would have never found out if Vlad hadn't been so careless. If he wouldn't have been making out with Henry on the couch then she would have never saw. But she did and Vlad couldn't have been happier. She told him she didn't mind as long as they did their business in his room and not where people eat and sit.

"Do you have any pickles?" Henry asked. Nelly went in the fridge and pulled out three jars.

"Do you want whole ones, sweet sliced ones or bread and butter sliced?" she asked, looking at all the jars.

"The whole ones, please." She stabbed a pickle and put it on a napkin and handed it to Henry.

"I have to get to the hospital. I'll be working late so you boys behave." She said and walked out the door.

Vlad walked into the kitchen and got some blood and popped it into the microwave. He was counting the seconds when he heard Henry moan. He looked at him and his eyes widened. Henry was sucking the pickle as if it were a cock.

"Henry, what the fuck are you doing?" Vlad half yelled. Henry pulled the pickle out of his mouth and smiled.

"I was bored and you were busy. What was I supposed to do?" he asked innocently.

"If you plan on kissing me, I suggest you go and brush your teeth." Vlad said. Henry stood and slowly walked toward him. Vlad's pants tightened at the way Henry was smiling at him. "Henry, go brush your teeth. I'm telling you, your lips are not touching mine unless they taste like toothpaste." Vlad said, taking the mug out the microwave and setting it on the counter to cool. Henry walked over and picked the mug up. "Henry, what are you doing?"

Henry ignored Vlad and brought the mug to his lips. He slowly poured the blood into his mouth and let it sit there until Vlad came over.

"You're going to choke." Vlad said. Henry shrugged and stared at the ceiling. Vlad let out an annoyed sigh and grabbed Henry's face between both of his hands. "You're an ass." Vlad said and crushed his lips against Henry's.

Vlad's tongue begged for entrance and Henry gladly allowed it. As soon as his mouth opened the warm blood was passed to Vlad, to moaned and explored Henry's mouth. Vlad's fangs extracted and sucked on Henry's bottom lip, making it bleed gently. Henry moaned and Vlad pushed him up against the counter and he wrapped his arms around Henry's waist, pulling him closer.


End file.
